The Doll of the Opera
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Based on the 1989 Phantom of the Opera film. Tiffany wished to be the Opera star, but then murders have been happening in the Opera house and no one knows who caused it. A Good Guy doll was obsessed with Tiffany and wants to turn her into a doll and she will be his wife, but Tiffany had no clue what is behind the strange doll's story. Only love and music are forever...
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Strange Song***

* * *

In the city of Chicago, a beautiful woman named Tiffany, who is wearing a jacket with a black dress underneath, coming towards the library. She decided to get one of the books with song lyrics by this man named Charles Lee Ray. People say that one of the songs he wrote is dark. Nobody knows what happened to him afterwards, but there are rumors. Some say he is dead, others say his soul turns immortal after speaking with the devil from Hell, but was never seen since that day after he wrote the song. He was never heard from again...  
Tiffany hummed the tune to herself with a smile. The song itself sounds so gentle to her. Why did people say it's so haunting and dark? Tiffany didn't care. She brought the book over to the front desk to buy it. After it's been paid, Tiffany left the library and about to walk home to study the song for her audition at the Opera house tomorrow. Tiffany's sister, Mary, talk her into auditioning since Tiffany is into Opera musicals and practice singing to herself.

"Glad that my sister enjoys my voice." Tiffany said. "Hopefully I do well in the audition." As she was walking down the sidewalk, a dark figure watched her with his cold, light blue eyes. He walked to the opposite direction.

* * *

In Tiffany's apartment, she places the book on the table and look through the notes and found a song she was humming before. It's called, "Don Juan Triumphant". She took a breath and began to sing it.

_"Your eyes see but my shadow...  
My heart is overflowing."_

Suddenly, blood appears on the pages. Tiffany's eyes grew wide and found blood on her hands. What's happening? Why is blood appearing on the pages of the book? Male voices were heard in thin air, speaking to her. Before Tiffany could speak, she hears her sister's voice behind her. She turned and saw Mary standing by the counter. Tiffany turned back to the book, but there's no blood on the pages, and none on her hands.

"Tiffany? Are you okay?" Mary asked. Tiffany placed her fingers on the page in silent. The blood disappeared. Is it just in Tiffany's imagination? No. She saw it with her own eyes. It's real, and now it's gone. "Tiffany?" Mary called.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you tonight? You're acting like you saw a ghost or something." Mary says with a look. Tiffany didn't say anything to her sister. Her eyes were set on the book. The image in her mind never leaves her. There's blood appearing on the pages when she sings the song. That was spooky...

"I'm fine, Mary. I'm fine." Tiffany told her sister. "I thought I saw something on one of the pages." Mary nodded sarcastically.

"Uh-huh. Well, be sure you get good sleep tonight after you're done rehearsing. Okay?" She says leaving her sister alone. Tiffany didn't respond. She felt so hypnotized after seeing what happened. She knew what she saw. Tiffany sighed and closed the book.

"I guess I'm tired and maybe seeing things." Tiffany admitted to herself. "I've been watching too many horror movies." She left the living room to get to her room to get dressed. She looked at her hands again. "Still...there's blood coming out and...it's gone." She whispered.

* * *

The next afternoon, Tiffany was called up on stage to audition for the Opera. Mary was in the audience with a smile on her face. She really hopes that Tiffany could pull this off. The other women aren't good singers, so Tiffany must nail this. She's been practicing.

"Miss Valentine, you may start. Anytime." The man said in the audience where Mary is sitting. Tiffany made a nod at the maestro who started to play the piano. She silently cleared her throat as she hears the melody of the piano and began to sing at the moment.

_"Your eyes see but my shadow...  
My heart is overflowing.  
There's so much you could come to love.  
But you're content not knowing  
Tenderly..."_

A man watched her in awe. Tiffany is amazing. But suddenly, a bag came down and swung towards Tiffany who stopped singing. She barely dodged out of the way and screamed. The bag hits the mirror behind her, glass shattered everywhere. It felt like slow motion when Tiffany falls down to the hard floor, watching glass fly. But, she hears voices around. But one male voice speaks to her.

"Tiffany. Come back to me. Tiffany, come back!" It said. Tiffany's vision is getting blurry and everything around her turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: The Opera Doll***

* * *

"Tiffany?! Tiffany, wake up! Wake up!" A voice said. Tiffany opened her eyes to see Mary there, wearing a costume for a play they are rehearsing. Everyone around Tiffany stared in worry, but a woman with black hair is sitting on the chair in her gown with a cold look in her eyes. Tiffany slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"What...happened?" She asked. Mary sighed in relief and hugged her sister. "Wh-what's going on?" Tiffany asked, looking at the actors and actresses.

"Oh thank god! You're okay!" She says. Tiffany was confused. She couldn't even remember what happened last. Did she pass out on stage somehow? She felt pain on her head where the bump is. Something hit her alright.

"Oww, my head."

"Tiffany, come on. Let me take you to your room and I will give you an ice pack." Mary suggested by helping her older sister up and slowly walked out through the curtains.

"Is she okay?" A man with dark brown hair asks.

"She's fine, Ian. Don't worry." Mary said.

"Some understudy she is." A black hair woman said. "Can somebody get me some tea, please?" A maid nodded and left the stage to get tea for the Opera star. Her husband looked at her. "What, Ian? We were rehearing and Tiffany had to ruin it. The show is in two days for god's sake. How could be the understudy of mine? And she doesn't even sing as good as me."

"It was an accident, Barb. Relax." Ian told his wife. "She was almost hit."

"Could be a ghost." A woman with blonde hair said with a smirk. "These things happen all the time, and it could be the ghost of the Opera house." Barb rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea that's given to her.

"There is no such thing as ghosts, Jill." She said. "Those rumors you all hear are not true. The ghost of the serial killer isn't haunting this place. And why would a ghost be here in this Opera house?"

"Because he died here. And...I would watch what you say, Barb." Jill says as she walked off the stage. "The ghost can hear you from thin air. We don't want any more accidents, do we?" Barb sneered at her.

* * *

In Tiffany's room, holding an ice pack on her head. Mary sat next to her, holding her sister's shoulders. She was surprised that Tiffany wasn't scared no longer when she smiles at her sister, as if she pretends nothing ever happened. As long as Tiffany is fine, Mary left her alone by heading back to the stage below. Tiffany lays down on the bed and sighed a bit. Little does she know, she was being watched. Behind the mirror, cold light blue eyes watch Tiffany resting on her bed. The eyes disappear as Tiffany sat up as she looks at her reflection.

"Hm. I must be seeing things." She said to herself. She lays back down and shuts her eyes.

* * *

Behind and under the walls of the Opera house, rehearsing can be heard below the cave, where candle lights are around every inch and corner. Faint footsteps were heard on the cave steps. The little figure, none other than the Good Guy doll, climbed up on the desk to see the make-up and a photo of Tiffany in her black gown. A plastic hand reached for the stuff to put on his face. Covering up every stitch and scars. He also fixed up his hair to make it less messy than it was now. Eyes narrowed at the photo.

"Tiffany..." He whispered. He finished the touches of himself. The doll looks totally normal on the outside, and no one will suspect a thing, but the ones who knew about his story from years back. "That bitch Barb will no longer be a star." The doll says by walking down the steps. "Never to worry, my Tiffany. Chucky can handle everything else." He took out a knife looking at his reflection, admiring his makeover to cover up everything. "No more Mr. Good Guy." Chucky said with smirk before leaving his lair.

* * *

The man was drinking his bottle of scotch on the catwalk. Since the rehearsing is over, the man was unaware that someone is with him on the catwalk. Behind the shadows, there is a killer doll watching the man. He took out his knife and slowly approach him. The man felt something sharp on his leg, making him yell in agony and fall. The rope was wrapped around his neck, and got thrown off. Chucky watched the victim hung. The man choked, and his arms drop. His face is purple, and his eyes are wide. The bottle fell and broke to pieces on the stage floor. Chucky snickered.

"Now that was fun." He then heard voices behind the stage. "Now, it's my chance to go after Barb. She could be in her dressing room." Chucky walked on the catwalk to get to the back where the dressing rooms are. He saw the men in suits talking, and there is Jill in her pink gown. She heads out the door. "She's lucky for now." Chucky says. He then spotted Barb walking down the hallway to get to her room. Chucky smirked wider. "There's the star..." Before he could climb down since the coast is clear, he heard more footsteps. He cursed and hide under the table. Tiffany came out in a black dress with her sister who is in her dark red dress and hair curled.

"But, I don't want to get in a way out there." Tiffany says. "Barb will-"

"Who the fuck cares about what Barb will do or think!" Mary protests. "Listen, you may be an understudy, but you are twice as better. Your voice is sweet. You sound like an angel." Tiffany blushed a bit. Someone from the stage screamed. Tiffany and Mary rushed out and gasped at the sight. A hanging man. Everyone around Tiffany is in panic. The owners of the Opera house tried to calm down everyone on stage, but Tiffany only had her gaze at the dead body above her.

"It was the ghost!" One woman said.

"Don't be stupid!" One man said. "But, this is...this could be an accident. See the broken bottle there? He's drunk and got himself killed there." Tiffany came to the owner.

"Mr. Norris, this is no accident." She said. "Look at his leg there." She pointed at the body. Everyone saw the bleeding leg. "See, Mike? He's been murdered." Tiffany said. "No one here is suicidal." Mike starred at her, and made a nod.

"You have a good eye, Tiff." He said. "Well, better get the cops over. The murderer could be here since this happened recently." Some gasps were heard. Tiffany left the crowd to be alone in her room. Chucky watched his love interest walking down the hallway with a smile.

"She will be mine..." He whispered.


End file.
